Promises
by CPegasus
Summary: I still can’t believe you’re gone. You can’t be. We were going to have such a life together. We were going to be so happy. We promised. PreDuelist Kingdom, Pegasus POV, to Cecilia. not sure what genre it is


Hey everyone. This is based kind of on an idea I shoved into my newest OC. Not entirely sure what genre it is, but okay. Pre-Duelist Kingdom. Pegasus POV.

0-0-0-0-0

_These woods are lovely, dark and deep_

_But I have promises to keep_

_And miles to go before I sleep_

_And miles to go before I sleep_

_--Robert Frost, Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_

0-0-0-0-0

Promises

0-0-0-0-0

You can't be gone. It can't be over. I don't believe it. I WON'T believe it. There's just no way.

You've been by my side since we were children. We were only four when we met. We've never been apart since. Not until now. We went to the same schools; we shared tables at lunches and the sofa in the living room. We liked all the same movies. The same art. The same music. We even had the same poster in our rooms. The one from when we saw Cats together. I remember how much you loved the costumes. You wanted one for yourself. I promised you one for your birthday.

But I never kept my promise. You left me before I could.

How can you be gone already? You were only sick for a few months. Didn't you promise you'd get better? You said you'd never leave me. Even the doctors said you would pull through. But you didn't. You died.

Why did you have to leave? What could you possibly have done to deserve this fate? You were so kind and gentle; I'll never know a more beautiful soul than yours. You never did harm to any human or animal. You were so caring. You were vegetarian; you refused to eat something that used to be alive. I used to joke about your eating plants.

"Didn't they live once? Aren't plants alive?" I would ask. You would just smile and never answer me.

God I loved your smile. All your smiles. The sweet, innocent one you'd show off for portraits. The little elusive smile when you didn't want to answer a question. The sleepy smile you would give me with your eyes half closed, when you would fall asleep on my shoulder. The smile you let escape when you laughed, with your hand over your mouth and eyes shining. The excited smile that I saw when we were waiting for something exciting, that shone through your whole body, making it shake with delight. They were all different, if only slightly. The smile when you were just happy eating ice cream, little pink tongue flicking out to lick. And the smile when you were happier than anyone else in the world and I was too, the smile that shone in your eyes and face and everything else. The smile when you promised to be mine forever.

There's another promise we did not keep.

You said forever. We're seventeen. You'll be seventeen forever, but I'll have to grow old. We'll never have children, or a house of our own, or go on a cruise or visit Paris. We'll never have a real honeymoon. We'll never even have a real wedding. The sham of a ceremony we had in the hospital never counted. They said you were going to die. They said we should do it now or we'd never have the chance. But that was never the wedding I promised you.

When I proposed I gave you a lovely, simple gold ring with a single diamond. I know it was what you always imagined your engagement ring to be. That ring was a promise in itself. I promised to be yours and to make you the happiest woman alive. I promised you the wedding of your dreams, with roses and cake and friends and family and the most beautiful and elegant wedding ring I could imagine. That's never what I was able to give you.

It was such short notice. No one was there, only our parents and us. You were in a wedding gown, but you never had the chance to walk down the isle. They told us you were too fragile to even leave the bed. My mother baked a single-tier cake and it was delicious, but we'd promised a huge monstrosity of white frosting. And all I could give you for your pale, thin finger was a simple gold band. You put the same on my hand. You said it was fine, but I never got the chance to give you a better ring.

I still can't believe you're gone. You can't be. We were going to have such a life together. We were going to be so happy. We promised.

That thin ring is still on my finger. I can't bear to take it off. My father wants me to forget you and find another girl. I could never. You're the only woman I could ever love. You're the only one I could ever spend eternity with. Or if nothing else, promise eternity to. I'm going to keep this ring forever to remind me of that.

A ring is a promise in more ways than one. There are no breaks to a ring, no sharp edges, just a smooth, calm circle. A ring will not break or end. A ring is a promise to be together forever. A ring is the promise of a golden future. I only wish I could have given you a better one.

I can't believe it's over. It can't be over. You can't have left me. I'll wake up tomorrow and you'll call me, just the way you used to. I'd wake up to the sound of the phone and your voice.

It can't end like this.

It doesn't have to.

I won't let it.

I'm going to bring you back. Don't ask me how, I don't yet know. But somehow, someday, I will. We'll be together again. We'll be together forever.

I'll give you the wedding we always dreamed of.

You'll be mine for the rest of eternity.

I'll find you a cat costume for your birthday.

We'll never again be apart.

Some men can pick up the shattered remains of a former life and move on to a new one. But a life without you is worse than my own death. I'll find away to glue the shattered pieces together, back into that beautiful golden ring I promised you.

And this simple ring will stay with me, a reminder of the promise I made. A symbol of all the promises we made. This one ring is all the promises we have yet to keep.

And I promise you I'll keep them.


End file.
